heroes_hubfandomcom-20200213-history
Shard-Man
Shard-Man is one of Dr. Coda's Robot Masters. The seventh of his series, he relies on weaponry designed for massive area denial. Physical Appearance Stocky, but strong, Shard-Man appears to have a very powerful build. In reality, this is far from the truth—Shard-Man has a skeletal framework that holds him together, and the rest of him is made of what he refers to as "crystallized metal"—a substance designed to have the defensive capabilities of metal armor, yet break apart into shards like crystal, the result is this somewhat resilient, but ultimately brittle material. With a coat of armor of this substance, his general appearance is very jagged and rough. The only parts of him not covered in crystal are his gray hands and boots. Weapons/Abilities Shard-Man's weaponry is primarily based upon weapons that break into pieces. A simple method of this is the Glass Shard, which generates a glass orb in his hand and throws it. It flies straight and plain, breaking into pieces that richochet out upon contact. His signature method, however, is simply named Shatter, in which he tears a hunk of his crystal-metal armor off, and throws it at the opponent. The resulting shards are significantly more sharper and richochet off of walls instead of stopping there. Eventually, the pieces will stop bouncing and reform onto him. This attack can also be activated through remote communication—if, say, Shard-Man's arm was sliced off, he would be able to use Shatter on his severed arm to send all the crystalline metal on it flying. Shard-Man's obtained weapon is the Crystal Shard, which functions similarly to his attack named Shatter. The wielder tosses forward a chunk of crystalline metal, which breaks apart into shards upon contact with anything, that will ricochet around until a given time expires, at which point they fall to the ground. Personality With his intimidating appearance, Shard-Man is expected to be gruff and grumpy—but the opposite of that is true. Nervous of scaring everyone with his appearance, he acts very gentle and pacifistic—in his mind, an effective counter to looking intimidating. He can scarcely stand the thought of accidentally harming others, and is a very careful wielder in using his abilities. Backstory Shard-Man was built by Dr. Coda as one of 8 Robot Masters to guard Coda while he worked with Mega Man in his plot to take over the world. Like Wire-Man, Shard-Man would bombard the enemy from afar with attacks, to occupy them while others came in with other attacks. When Coda was finished, Shard-Man, like the other robots, was sent to wreak havoc upon Monsteropolis. Knowing he would need tight corridors to use his abilities well, he invaded the residential area, seizing control of a tightly-packed apartment building. After the events of the first Malversation game, Shard-Man returns to Mega Man seeking forgiveness for his actions. Due to his threatening build and a good combat ability, he finds work in one of the few places he can—acting as a guard for Monsteropolis. Appearances MegaMobius (As one of many protagonists) Trivia/External Links Trivia Origin Shard-Man was another one of the "suggestion" Robot Masters, replacing Rocket-Man. This one was as simple as a request—one of the people I recruited said simply, "I always told myself that if I wanted to make a Mega Man fangame, I would include a Robot Master named Shard-Man." I wasn't very fond of the Rocket-Man idea, so Shard-Man came in in his place, and it went from there. Category:Male Category:Team Dean: The One-Man Army Category:Mega Man Series Characters